


Everything will be okay

by dukeofdope



Series: Hippie!Jojen AU [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hippie!Jojen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukeofdope/pseuds/dukeofdope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran and Jojen talk before he meets the family. sort of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything will be okay

“We’ve got to stop doing this.” Bran told Jojen as they both made their way out to the back of the school, behind the cafeteria. It was pretty stupid of them to continue on hanging out in the same spot that got them in this mess.

“Will you relax,” Jojen smirked. “I didn’t hear you complain last week. And besides it’s only PE, it’s not like you even do it.”

Jojen helped Bran out of his wheelchair and onto their usual bench before sitting down next to him lighting up a joint.

Bran watched as Jojen inhaled before slowly exhaling, tipping his head back with a content smile playing at the corner of his mouth. He offered the joint to Bran as he usually did and as always Bran declined.

“Look why don’t you just try it and see if it helps to relax you,” Jojen suggested after Bran declined. “I can tell you’re freaked for tomorrow which is ridiculous since I told you about the dreams I had.”

Bran rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, you’re dream about the pack of wild dogs saving your life. Of course that means meeting my family will go ok.”

Usually Bran thought Jojen’s dreams were amusing but he’d never put much faith into them and this was no laughing matter. He had hoped that Jojen wouldn’t be so stupid as to actually believe that what he dreamt of when he was high was the future but based on what Jojen just said it looks like he did.

They were so screwed for tomorrow.

“I know for a fact that my dreams are real, they told me that me and you would be together.” Jojen exclaimed, his brows furrowed.

“Are you serious?” Bran laughed, leaning into Jojen. “I thought that was just a really cheesy pick up line.”

“Well it wasn’t ” Jojen mumbled, his face flushed pink. It was odd seeing him so embarrassed about one of his dreams since usually he was nothing but confident.

Bran leans up and presses his lips to the corner of Jojen’s mouth since him being embarrassed is a rare thing to happen and he wants to remember this.

Jojen turns his head, wraps his arm around Bran and cover his mouth with his own.

Kissing Jojen is just about the best thing that Bran has ever done. He tastes like smoke from joint which isn’t as off putting as it should be. Bran tangles his fingers in Jojen’s shaggy hair, and pulls him closer. Jojen gasps, breathless and kisses him back harder than before.

Bran cups Jojen’s face with his other hand and kisses him again and again until Jojen finally pulls Bran into his lap, holding him close, just for a moment.

When they finally breakaway they’re both breathless and Bran’s skin burns with a feeling of tight desperation, he thinks it could be love. Bran can tell his cheeks are pinked and Jojen’s looking at him with a satisfied smirk stretched across his mouth.

The bell rings and Jojen helps Bran back into seat. “Don’t forget about tomorrow.” Bran tells him before making his way to his next class.

+

The next day Bran’s sitting in the porch, nervously playing with a loose thread from his shirt. He had warned Jojen yesterday not to do anything weird and he said he wouldn’t but Bran could tell something was going to go worng. He could feel it.

He’s brought from his thoughts when he hears a car pull up in front of the house . It’s Jojen. Bran watches as he slowly gets out from his car. ‘Oh no.’ is all Bran can think because even though Jojen is wearing a suit like he told him to his hair is covered in leaves.

“We’re fucked.” He says quietly to himself.


End file.
